ninjagosnakefandomcom-20200214-history
Sensei Garmadon
Garmadon was born and grew up in the Monastery with his brother, Sensei Wu, as they were the sons of the first Spinjitzu Master him self and were left in charge of protecting the Golden Weapons. Than one day during a practice Garmadon was bitten by the great devourer and a few years later turned to evil and changed from his loving brother to his enemy, who even threatened to destroy him and anything in the way of his path to greatness. A battle ensued between the brothers, and Garmadon was banished to the boundless realm of the Underworld, ruled by its King, Samukai. However, he vowed to return to Ninjago and seize the weapons and gain ultimate power. To start off, Garmadon used Spinjitzu to defeat Samukai in a duel and declares himself the new King of the Underworld and made him second-in-command of the Skulkin army. Decades later, Garmadon finally set his schemes in motion and sent Samukai and his army to Ninjago to wreak havoc and search for the weapons. Sensei Wu, after acknowledging the presence of danger in Ninjago, searches for four brave ninja to defeat all evil in Ninjago and fulfill the Prophecy of Ninjago, setting the stage for the launch of the TV series, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. In the third episode, Garmadon finally makes his appearnce, in the form of a shadowy being, who threatens to drop Nya, the sister of Kai, into a pit of lava if he does not retrieve the final Golden Weapon. Fortunately, Wu arrives and sacrafices himself for the sake of Ninjago by apprehending his brother's plans and travelling with the Sword of Fire to the Underworld. Garmadon summons Samukai to bring the weapons back to the Underworld, where he and Wu battle for the weapons. The Ninja soon arrive and perform the Tornado of Creation, defeating the Skulkin and allowing passage to Sensei in Garmadon's throne room. When they arrive, however, Samukai turns against Garmadon, tired of being his puppet, and posseses the weapons and demands him to obey him now, wanting to reclaim his title as King. But Garmadon simply laughs and states his plan has worked, right before Samukai is transformed into a vortex, having not been able to handle all the Weapon's power. Garmadon then travels through the portal, again vowing his return after growing powerful enough to possess the weapons. Sometime later, Nya hears rumour Garmadon has returned to Ninjago, but instead the information appears false and Garmadon is mistaken for his son, Lloyd Garmadon. He later appeared in Zane's dream, being defeated by the Green Ninja and falling into the abyss. Lord Garmadon becomes a ally to the ninja to rescue his son from the serpentine and exacts his revenge on the great devourer and destroys it but than steals the four golden weapons and forges them in to a mega weapon and makes him self the new serpentine leader but soon after Lloyd is made older it is destroyed after he attempts to change the past when they use the past golden weapons and they are shot in to space. He is soon betrayed by them and makes an alliance with an ancient evil spirit known as The Overlord and the count down to the final battle with his son Lloyd approaches eventually how ever the ultimate evil betrays and possess him becoming a dark dragon after the over lord is seemingly destroyed garmadon is finally purified of evil and hopes to make amends for his past. But when his former mentor Chen used the elemental powers to create a anacondrai army garmadon was forced to sacrifice him self to defeat them banishing him self to the cursed realm not long after the physical manifestation the preeminent was brought to ninjago and later destroyed which collapsed the cursed realm killing garmadon and Lloyd honoured his father at the day of the departed. A year after Acronix and Krux defeat and master wu becoming lost in time how ever a criminal syndicate known as the Sons of Garmadon brought the three Oni Masks of Vengeance Hatred and Deception to the temple of resurrection to restore his evil form and despite the ninja attempt to stop the ritual Garmadon was raised from the dead and turned purely evil once again this time devoid of his positive traits and became a sadistic completely soulless monster when Lloyd fought him Garmadon merciless defeated and broke the bond he shared with him and proclaimed that he had no son much to Lloyd horror and he unlocked his true potential before leaving his son for dead. He then created the Colossus and finally claimed ninjago city after seemingly destroying the ninja and his brother he then oppressed the people and sought to find his son in time wu and the original ninja having escaped to the First Realm and defeated the Iron Baron returned with aid from his grandmother the Firstbourne he and Lloyd faced Garmadon in a final battle while the others managed to defeat the stone giant though he held the upper hand and knocking Wu aside he then faced only Lloyd claiming they had always been enemies but now he would ride him self of him for ever but this time Lloyd took things slower and more focused and managed to resist his attacks until he landed a brutal strike to his side holding him just over the edge but as all seemed lost the green ninja suddenly regained his powers and he pushed his father back so the dark lord begun to gather all his strength and he proclaimed this is the end but to his shock he found his power was now futile as they simply bounced off him and Lloyd told his evil father his time was over and he charged at him one more time only to have Lloyd repel his strike and use a brutal barrage of his own and with each attack his own powers began to weaken Garmadon soon came to his knees he mocked his son claiming he would never finish him even after every thing he did Lloyd then became solemn and answered who you once were no now with out a second thought Garmadon rose and charged at his son who used his powers at the fullest and fired a beam and when it hit the dark lord his body began to crack apart Garmadon then closed his eyes accepting his defeat before he slowly dissipated in to glittering light his death caused the colossus to became lifeless stone again and Lloyd collapsed to the ground in exhaustion and wiped a tear having lost his father again and hoped he would finally know peace before being comforted by Harumi. Gallery Garmadon.png Lordgarmadon5.jpg Lordgarmadon4.png|In 2011 Images.jpg Category:Minifigure Category:ninjago Category:n Category:i Category:j Category:a Category:g Category:o Category:h' Category:k Category:l Category:lego Category:kai Category:villain Category:Skeleton army